


Heather

by aby_hszm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), One Shot, Parent Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: Al enterarse de que Stephen mantiene una relación amorosa con la doctora PalmerPeter se rompe,la depresión y la ansiedad lo amortiguan demasiado,causando en el una tristeza enorme.Stephen era su todo antes de romper aquella relación un año antes.Peter lo extrañaba.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo ya lo había subido por Wattpad pero aquí lo resubire de nuevo para que lo puedan leer,me gusto escribirlo y espero que ustedes disfruten al leerlo.

Las veces en las que Peter lloraba tras haber roto con Stephen eran incontables, se desvanecía en su cama humedeciendo su almohada. La mayoría de las veces se perdió, era la depresión por haber roto con su verdadero amor.

Stephen Strange

La ruptura hizo que Peter se quedará encerrado en su mundo.

Stephen era su mundo.

Ya no era el mismo chico que conocían.

Ya no reía como antes. Ya no sonreía como acostumbraba.

La luz que lo acompañaba se volvió oscuridad total.

El chico ya no era feliz a sus tan solo 20 años.

Stephen era su todo.

Sabían que extraño había llevado toda la felicidad de Peter.

[~]

Su día comenzó como cualquiera.  
Se levantó de su cama con pereza.  
La noche anterior se quedó viendo varios videos de Stephen y el en Francia,un viaje que ambos habían hecho hace 2 años. 

  
Su sonrisa ante el recuerdo se impregno en sus delgados labios,tomó una ducha rápida para salir corriendo a la universidad,al terminar,salió de su recámara sin antes ponerse la sudadera de su amado.  
Se lo había regalado un año antes de que terminaran.

_"-Te queda mejor a ti que a mi._

_  
-¿Enserio me lo puedo quedar? -su emoción era tan grande que al ver asentir a su novio varías veces hizo que se balanceara arriba de el mientras besaba cada parte del rostro de Strange-,Te amo Steph._

  
_-Yo también te amo Pet."_

Se dirigió a la cocina,no quería llorar de nuevo al recordarlo,más tarde,ahora no.

  
La tía May había decidido vivir temporalmente en el complejo,ya que el departamento en el que vivían estaba siendo remodelado y May quería pasar mas tiempo con su sobrino,quien consideraba mas como un hijo.

  
-¡Buenos días,cariño! -May lo vio pasar,sonrío al verlo-, ¿desayunarás con nosotros?.

  
-No,gracias May -su sonrisa más falsa se hizo a revelar,tomó una manzana y se la llevó consigo,no tenía hambre en ese momento.

  
El día en la universidad fue como siempre,su par de amigos hablaban de cosas triviales,mientras Peter pensaba en los ojos de Stephen,no sabía si eran esmeralda o simplemente color diamante con toques de color esmeralda.

  
-¿En que piensas -hablo MJ,sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Mmm,en nada -Miro hacia a bajo,no tenía ganas de comer,así que dejo aún lado su plato lleno-,solo estoy pensando en los exámenes -musito,bajo la mirada y por nerviosismo sus manos se aferraron a las mangas de aquel sueter que tenia puesto.

  
-Peter...no tienes por que escondernos lo que sientes y piensas -dijo Ned-, es por Stephen ¿verdad?.

  
El arácnido solo asintió,sus ojos se humedecieron al instante al escuchar ese nombre.

  
Se sentía vulnerable,no podía contenerse al pensar en el y menos si sus amigos lo sacaban para tema de conversación.

  
-Pet,no es por ser grosera -hablo MJ al ver el estado de Peter-,pero...ya pasó un año completo ¿no lo has olvidado?.

  
-Es complicado Michell -al fin pudo hablar,tratando de controlar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta-,lo quiero,más de lo que te imaginas,el era y es mi todo,se que -se contuvo un momento-, no podemos volver a estar juntos p-pero,lo amo tanto que me es inevitable recordarlo y pensar en el todos los días.

Sus ojos no tardaron en sacar aquellas lágrimas saladas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas,sus intentos de controlarse eran mínimas a las que acostumbraba.

[~]

Aquella tarde por el complejo,Tony Stark tenia decidido subirle el animo a Parker,quien estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala viendo fotos y videos que grababa a menudo con Strange,eran recuerdos de viajes y varias bromas que le hacia a su ex novio,extrañaba todo eso.

  
-Chico,levántate -ordeno Stark al verlo,sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar-,acompáñame -Peter solo soltó un bufido,quería seguir viendo su teléfono un rato mas.

  
Sin mas,tuvo que seguirlo hasta su taller.

  
Peter se sentó aburrido en una de esas butacas,Tony por su parte iba a una especie de capsula,pulso uno de los botones de ahí,Peter sin entender decide verlo por si mismo al reincorporarse.

  
-Se que ya te debía una mejora chico -señalo el traje de Iron-Spider,a Peter se le iluminaron los ojos -,aquí esta,disfrútalo,niño.

  
-¡Gracias señor Stark! -Peter parecía un niño pequeño,era la primera vez que veía al menor sonreír de esa forma,antes de todo lo que paso.

  
Se sentía contento al lograr su cometido,solo quería ver a su hijo adoptivo feliz,al menos por un momento.

[~]

May había propuesto ir a cenar con Peter esa noche.

  
Tenía las intenciones de pasar tiempo con su sobrino,hacía tiempo que no convivían como acostumbraban hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás.

Parker sin embargo decidió aceptar para despejar su mente unos minutos y después pegar con la realidad.

  
La cena era tranquila,esta vez,pudo sonreír solo 2 veces por las historias que May le contaba de su día a día y de las nuevas mejoras que Stark le hizo a su traje.

  
Peter utilizaba su suéter de nuevo,el aroma y la suavidad que esta desprendía era tanta,que le gustaba sentir su cuerpo tibio por la prenda,se sentía como si Strange lo estuviera envolviendo en un abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

  
-Peter -la voz de su tía interrumpió sus pensamientos por un momento-,Mira.

  
Fijo su vista a la dirección de May, con desinterés,las noticias más recientes del día comenzaban a pasar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el primer enunciado que alcanzo a leer.

  
**"¿Stephen Strange con pareja?"**

  
La reportera comenzó a hablar y Peter comenzó a desfallecer.

  
_"Se ha especulado que el gran doctor Stephen Strange se ha relacionado con una de sus colegas mas cercana a él,en esta ocasión es una chica,se le ha visto con ella en un centro comercial y en uno de los parques mas visitados de New York tomados de la mano,nosotros confirmamos su relación ante la foto aquí presente"_

-¿U-Un b-beso? -musito Peter,aún sin poder creer la noticia,sus manos comenzaron a temblar y ya sentía su garganta arder-,e-eso no es verdad 

_"Desde hace ya unos años se había anunciado la relación amorosa que mantenía con un chico menor que el,justamente el alumno de Tony Stark ¿que habrá pasado con ellos? Desde hace un año que no se le han visto juntos ¿es una infidelidad? ¿Será que terminaron?"_

El tiempo para Peter se detuvo,sus pensamientos comenzaron a atormentarlo de poco a poco,aquellas pesadillas en donde soñaba con eso empezaban hacerse realidad,de poco a poco.

Se levantó de su asiento de golpe antes de salir corriendo de ahí,necesitaba hablar con el rápidamente,no podía ser así,no quería que las cosas terminaran así aunque ya hubieran terminado mucho antes.

Su relación había terminado por razones simples.Stephen quería un tiempo.  
Peter se lo tomo como todo un buen novio,pero pronto,las salidas,las llamadas y lo mensajes disminuyeron,ya no tenían contacto,hasta que un mensaje de Stephen lo hizo decaer más de lo normal hasta su estado actual.

**"No podemos estar juntos,Peter,en verdad lo lamento"**

Su vida cambio al leer ese mensaje,pensó por una mínima de segundos que lo invitaría a pasar la noche con el.Estaba equivocado.

La lluvia no era un buen amigo en ese momento,maldijo internamente al no traer su traje.  
Su sudadera se estaba mojando y ya se sentía húmedo.  
Al llegar al santuario no dudo en tocar la puerta un par de veces.  
Se sentía nervioso,sería la primera ves que lo veía después de un año completo.

La puerta se abrió,dejando ver lo que más anhelaba,la persona que robaba sus suspiros y pensamientos.

El hombre que se llevo su felicidad.

-Pete...-no termino la oración,unos delgados brazos se aferraron a su cintura impidiendo que se moviera.

  
-N-no me obligues a irme por que no pienso hacerte caso -sollozo,la estatura era notable,Stephen era mas alto que el menor,así que trato de aferrarse a su cintura con un poco más de fuerza.

  
-No lo iba a hacer,Peter,pero estas mojado ¿por qué? -acaricio su espalda para calmarlo un poco,estaba demasiado agitado.

  
-V-Vi las noticias Stephen....todo lo que dicen ahí,¿es verdad? ¿me dejaste de amar? -miro aquellos ojos marrones por mas tiempo,el brillo en esos ojos seguía ahí con el.

  
-No por supuesto que no -dijo sin dudarlo-,hablemos adentro, tenemos que cambiarte de ropa antes de que te de un resfriado.

  
-Te amo -soltó de la nada-,y no quiero hacerlo p-pero en verdad no puedo dejar de amarte.

[~]

Tras haberse dado una ducha caliente y que ya estaba algo abrigado por la ropa que Stephen le dio minutos antes -que era una mudada de ropa del mayor- decidió encararlo por fin.

  
-Puedes explicarme,por favor,dime que me han mentido -murmuro,se sentó aun costado de el compartiendo juntos el sillón de 3 personas,no quería invadir su espacio personal,no ahora.

  
-Claro -el suspiro de Stephen hizo que se relajase un poco y tratara de prestarle atención-,al decirte que necesitaba un tiempo,pensé un momento que eso ayudaría en nuestra relación,es mi culpa al solo pensar en mi y no en ti,fui muy egoísta en esa parte,no te abandone,solo que,pensé por un momento que ya no querías estar conmigo,creí que te aburrirías de mi pronto y que me dejarías por una persona de tu edad y me dejarías solo,por eso decidí terminar todo y arruinar lo que ambos habíamos construido -concluyo,el entendió,estaba asustado de que el lo dejara por otra persona,Peter se acerco a el invadiendo un poco mas de su espacio personal,gateando hacia el,quedando entre sus piernas antes de recostarse en su regazo.

-Te extrañe demasiado que...n-no sabes cuantas noches no he podido conciliar el sueño pensando que todo es mi culpa,en verdad lo lamento...pero,¿es enserio? la doctora P-Palmer y tu ¿no están juntos?

  
-No,solo paso -sonrío,Peter se sintió tranquilo al escucharlo,ya no necesitaba mas que eso para volver a sonreír.

  
-Llore demasiado,sabes,y todo fue hace un año,no logre superarte y nunca lo haría,eres el único con el que me pude entregar completamente,mi corazón siempre te perteneció a ti y creí por un momento que me abandonaste por que era insuficiente para t... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el impacto de unos labios con los suyos.

  
En ese momento sintió sus piernas flaquear,sus sentidos comenzaron a despertarse,extrañaba el sabor y la calidez de sus labios,hacía tiempo que no los probaba,por instinto se sentó a horcadas sobre el, sus delgados brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor,permitiendo que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello,Stephen se aferro a la cintura de su Peter,sintiendo las ganas de nunca soltarlo de nuevo.Peter entendió,el nunca volvería a estar solo.

Al separarse,las miradas de ambos se conectaron por unos segundos,Stephen decidió romper ese duelo de miradas para hablar con el castaño quien solo lo miraba embobado.

  
-Sigues conservando mi sudadera -murmuro,acaricio los muslos de Peter ya que estos estaban expuestos,solo traía una de sus camisas de dormir y uno de los boxer's mas pequeños que encontró en su armario.

  
-Siempre lo he conservado,es una de mis prendas favoritas -se sonrojo un poco,dejo caer todo su peso en el regazo de Strange siendo este envuelto por los brazos del mayor-, ¿podemos volver a estar juntos? solo te pido eso,el llanto no es como tú,necesito esto y se que tu también lo necesitas.

-Concuerdo contigo...volvamos a estar juntos -Peter asintió efusivamente-,necesito que vuelvas y vivas aquí,como siempre,el santuario te extraña y sabes que esta es tu casa y siempre lo ha sido.

  
-Volveré a estar contigo,pero a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Wong? -miro a ambos lados en busca de aquel robusto.

-Aquí estoy Peter -giro su mirada hacia la cocina,en donde se encontraba Wong quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras comía algo de yogurt-,estaba en la cocina comiendo desde que llegaste.

  
-Oh hola -sonrío mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes haciendo que el contrario sonriera -,lamento haber llegado de la nada es que en verdad los extrañaba

  
-No te preocupes por eso chico,Stephen hacia lo mismo,se puso a ver sus fotos todo el día,es costumbre verlo de esa manera,me alegro que estés aquí,nosotros también te hemos extrañado aunque no lo creas.

  
-Gracias Wong -seguían en la misma posición,Peter sentado a horcadas arriba de su amado-,no me volveré a ir,tal vez pase la noche aquí,mi teléfono se quedo con May -dejo de mirar al contrario para ver al de ojos bicolor-,puedes prestarme el tuyo,por favor,solo la llamare para avisarle que no pasare la noche en el complejo.

  
-Por supuesto,toma -le tendió el teléfono y Peter lo tomo.

Llamaría a May para no preocuparla,después le diría todo lo que paso esa noche,por ahora solo quería disfrutar del contacto con Stephen quien solo se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa ladina.May con algo de preocupación le dijo que no era un problema,con tal de que estuviera bien.

[~]

Aquella noche en donde ambos trataban conciliar el sueño,Peter pensó que estaba viviendo la realidad que siempre a querido.Todo lo que estaba viviendo era real,no eran un sueño,sabia que Stephen lo amaba y que volverían,pero jamás pensó que hacer en esa situación.

  
Saltar en sus brazos era buena idea pero,que haría si el lo dejara caer.  
Se dio la vuelta para poder apreciarlo,mirarlo mientras duerme siempre ha sido su actividad favorita.Recuerda las veces en las que Stephen se quedaba dormido en la sala,se sentaba en el suelo y con sutileza,su mano acariciaba todo su rostro,sus pomulos perfectamnte deliniados y sus labios que para Peter,siempre serán su postre favorito.

  
-¿No puedes dormir? -pregunto el de ojos bicolor,abrió sus ojos dejando ver al arácnido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

  
-No,pero... -se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar-,¿te puedo abrazar?.

  
Sin dudarlo abrió sus brazos,Parker se acomodo entre ellos apegándose a su regazo.

  
-Sabias que siempre he pensado en ti -hablo de Strange-,eres mi pensamiento favorito de todos los días.

  
-Te amo Stephen.

  
-También te amo Peter.

**FIN.**


End file.
